Pumpkin Returns
by AnimeSweetheart16
Summary: Evil Bo Cleevil has been defeated and the Ever After is finally free. But a group of friends also lost a dear friend. Years later, May Bird returns to the Ever After for good. And she'll soon discover something that will mend her long, broken heart...
1. Chapter 1

**I finished the May Bird trilogy! I can't believe Pumpkin's GONE!**

**So that's why I wrote this fanfic! To bring back Pumpkin for all the diehard Pumpkin fans and the PumpkinXMay fans! ^o^**

**I hope you like it~!**

**(PumpkinXMay and ZeroXBea romances)  
**

**xX-—-Xx**

May Bird rode along the Styx Streamway, now 29 years old. She had died from a very serious case of pneumonia.

She felt sad that she died while she was still in her 20s, yet she also felt happy to be back in Ever After. She always felt like she belonged here.

She looked up at the zipping stars, searching to see if she could find one particular, special star. But, of course, He would be impossible to find among the many, many stars.

Once she got to Belle Morte, she hesitated at Arista's door. She looked so different than the last time any of them saw her.

Her hair had yet again grown longer, kept in a ponytail at the moment. She was much taller and much more beautiful. She had trouble keeping men off of her on Earth.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, knowing her friends probably wouldn't be that surprised to see her older.

Not a moment later, the door opened to reveal a man with a curled mustache and a red nose.

"Mamma mia!" Fabbio exclaimed, bringing his hands up to his face dramatically.

May smiled. "Hey, Fabbio."

"Come in! Come in!" Fabbio urged, moving out of the doorway, thrilled to see May again after so long.

She walked inside and Fabbio closed to door behind her.

Mew?" Kitty poked his head out of the kitchen and then ran up to May, recognizing her even if she was much older.

"Kitty!" She scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tightly.

Soon she was bombarded with tight hugs and curious and joyful questions from all her old friends.

"How did you die?" Lucius asked her after a minute of silence after all the questions about Earth and her life.

She frowned. "It started out as just a cold… we didn't think it was anything serious… but it soon became pneumonia from not being treated properly… I passed out one day and spent 5 days in the hospital unconscious… I died on the 6th day…"

They all frowned sadly. Beatrice, who was sitting next to her, placed her hand on top of May's, and Kitty nuzzled her other hand comfortingly.

"But now I'm back to where I really belong." May said, smiling happily.

They all smiled again, very glad that she back for good.

"Zzz we all should be getting to bed, it's late." Arista said.

May nodded and Arista led her to the spare room.

"Goodnight, dear." He said with a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him, Kitty just barely making it into the room.

May lied down on the bed and Somber Kitty hopped onto the bed next to her, cuddling with her, purring.

She smiled and scratched behind his ears.

Her mind soon wandered back to Pumpkin, and she wondered what it was like to be a star, zipping around endlessly in the dark sky, she also wondered if the Ever After stars could think or dream.

She slowly fell asleep after a while, thinking about Pumpkin's crooked smile.

**xX-—-Xx**

**Please review! ^o^**

**(And do not think I'm copying ****reindeerguardian****'s fanfic "a guiding star"! 'Cause I'm ****NOT**! **I came up with this story all on my own! I didn't even realize that fanfic had more chapters until today!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, May decided to take a walk around Belle Morte, to see how it had changed since she defeated Bo Cleevil.

She smiled at all the happy ghosts and specters, all glad to be free of Evil Bo Cleevil.

Her mind soon wandered to Pumpkin again. She missed him dearly, and over the years, she realized that she was in love with him. She bit back tears as she thought of their first adventure, he had seemed so scary to her at first, a ghost with a pumpkin-sized head and a ghastly, crooked smile.

Her hand moved to touch her half of their pendant and held it tightly. She never took it off; it was the only thing she had left of him on Earth, besides her memories.

After a while of walking and thinking of Pumpkin, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She wandered into a graveyard and sat down by the mausoleum. She hugged her knees against her chest as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She thought she was over crying for Pumpkin, but being in the Ever After only filled her with more sadness.

"I wish you were still here…" She whispered. "I love you… I need you…"

A couple minutes later she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head, expecting to Bea or Fabbio, or even Lucius. But she definitely didn't expect to see who it really was.

"Pumpkin…" She breathed.

The silly and energetic ghost knelt next to her, a sad, yet happy smile on his face.

"Hi, May."

She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, almost tackling him to the ground.

He laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you so so so so so sooooo much!" She exclaimed, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"I missed you, too." He hugged her closer, never wanting to let go again.

"Are you really back?"

He nodded. "The Lady brought me back, for you."

She pulled back slightly to look at him.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You've grown so much... You look so beautiful."

She blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Many people had called her beautiful, but hearing it from Pumpkin really meant something.

"I heard you say you love me… do you really mean that?" He asked curiously.

She shyly looked at him and nodded, smiling. "With all my heart."

He smiled happily. "I love you too."

She smiled wider and softly kissed him.

He blushed deeply, but kissed back lovingly.

May felt finally happy when their lips met. She felt complete, kissing her one true love.

They pulled away a minute later, Pumpkin smiling like an idiot.

May giggled softly and gently placed her hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb across it.

"How are old are you now?" He asked, after a moment.

"Twenty-nine…" She replied, blushing.

"That probably means you've already had your first kiss before me, huh?" He frowned.

"I kissed one guy as a dare when I was eighteen… but it didn't mean anything." She leaned in so their foreheads were lightly touching. "It didn't feel as amazing as our kiss did."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long… but I always too nervous…"

She giggled slightly and kissed his cheek, making him blush deeply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
